Nightmare
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Bukan karena dia adalah mimpi buruk, tapi karena dia adalah jantung dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

1500 tahun yang lalu semua orang di dunia ditakuti oleh sebuah cerita bualan seorang penyihir usil. Namun ternyata cerita itu menjadi kenyataan yang menakutkan.

Jauh di atas sana, sekelompok malaikat pembawa mimpi baik sedang menaburi kebaikan demi manusia yang ada di bumi. Tak lama seorang malaikat kecil yang memiliki fisik seperti perempuan lahir di dalam kelompok mereka, namun dia itu tidak sama dengan yang lain.

Anak itu memiliki sayap hitam, matanya tajam, tangan kanannya bukanlah tangan penuh kasih seorang malaikat, tangan kanannya diselimuti aura gelap, tubuhnya diselimuti kekuatan gelap.

Gadis itu tetap dilatih sebagai penabur mimpi baik, namun dia tumbuh sebagai pembawa mimpi buruk. Pada akhirnya gadis itu dikutuk menjadi manusia dan dibuang jauh ke Bumi. Ada kesalahan saat melemparnya ke Bumi membuat gadis itu harus rela membunuh orang lain demi menjaga rahasia tangan kanannya.

_**Nightmare **_oleh Naoya Yuuki

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton etc.

_**Crimson Sacrifice side story!**_

_**Megurine Luka past.**_

_**.**_

_14 tahun yang lalu di Bumi_

Sebuah bola terlempar jauh dari lapangan dan berhenti tepat didekat kaki seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda, gadis itu memperhatikan bola itu lama dan kemudian dia mengambilnya dengan tangan kirinya dan memandang lurus kedepan memperhatikan dari mana arah asal bola itu sebelum terlempar kearahnya.

"Ah, itu bolaku," seorang gadis kecil yang berumuran sama dengannya datang menghampirinya, rambutnya yang diikat dua bergerak kesana kemari saat dia berlari. Gadis berkuncir dua itu menyodorkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum kearah gadis di depannya. "Main sama-sama _yuk_!"

"B-boleh?" tanyanya ragu sambil mengembalikan bola itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tentu!" gadis berkuncir dua itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Rona merah dipipinya terlihat sangat jelas ketika ia tersenyum. "Namaku Kagamine Lenka, kamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki nama," jawabnya sedih.

Kagamine Lenka menatap wajahnya dari dekat, agak sedikit berjingkat karena tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari lawan bicaranya itu. Lenka melirik tangan kanan gadis di depannya yang berusaha disembunyikan darinya. "Tanganmu kenapa?" tanyanya karena penasaran dengan tangan kanan gadis itu yang berwarna biru kehitaman. "Apa tanganmu sakit?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, dia menatap kelangit yang hitam di atas sana. "Tangan ini memang sudah begini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa," ucapnya sedih.

Lenka menggenggam tangan itu membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu kaget dan mencoba untuk melepasnya namun Lenka tetap memegangnya. "Aku suka padamu, ayo berjanji kita akan selalu bersama … Luka!" Lenka menggenggam tangan itu dan membawanya tepat kedadanya. "Luka…? Kau suka nama itu? Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Luka. Dan namamu adalah Luka!" Lenka terus mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Namaku Luka?" dia mengulang ucapan Lenka yang terakhir, Lenka hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum, menggenggam tangannya dan berlari membawa bola bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Megurine Luka…"

ooo

_Sekarang…_

Ilalang tumbuh hampir setinggi tubuh kotornya, langit masih mendung sejak hari itu dan dia masih di sana. Memandang langit dan tak melakukan apa-apa, terus berpikir apa gunanya untuk hidup jika dunia tak menginginkannya. Gadis itu menggenggam rerumputan di sana dan berteriak. Tetes hujan turun membasahi tubuhnya, bersama dengan tetesan itu dia menangis.

"Mengapa aku menangis?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap tangan itu lama. Tangan itu berbeda, warnanya biru kehitaman, ada sebuah lambang berbentuk ujung panah yang menyatu dengan garis-garis yang terkadang akan bercahaya biru saat hujan turun. Dia mengangkat tangannya keatas seperti hendak menggapai langit, dan kemudian dia menggenggamnya. "Kenapa aku harus menjatuhkan air mata?"

_**OOO**_

"Dia adalah jantung dari segala sesuatu yang terjadi, ilusi, kita diciptakan untuk melindunginya. Walaupun dia mati, dia akan terus bereinkarnasi selama ada orang yang masih mengharapkannya."


	2. Chapter 2

Wanita itu tersudut karena dirinya, dia menangis ketakutan menatap Megurine Luka yang berdiri di depannya. Sementara Megurine Luka menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tangan kanannya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya tepat pada garis-garis hitam yang ada di sana, di bawah kakinya juga muncul sebuah tanda berbentuk segitiga didalam lingkaran dengan tulisan mantra yang entah apa artinya.

Luka mendekatkan dirinya kearah wanita itu, tangan kanannya diarahkannya tepat kedadanya. Sebuah lingkar cahaya sebesar tangan kanannya muncul di dada wanita itu, wanita itu shock atas perlakuan dari Megurine Luka. Megurine Luka tidak peduli akan wanita itu dia mulai mendorong masuk tangan kanannya. Sementara itu tangan kirinya memegang tubuh wanita itu. Setelah merasakan seperti menangkap sesuatu Luka mulai menarik kembali tangannya keatas secara perlahan, saat itu wajahnya menjadi sedih air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia melakukan semua itu tanpa ia sadari.

"_Ara_… kenapa aku melakukan ini?" bisiknya kepada wanita itu sambil menangis. Perlahan Luka melepas genggaman tangannya bersamaan dengan menjadi normalnya tangan kanannya. Kemudian Luka menatap tangannya lama dan berbalik menatap wanita itu.

"Kenapa tanganku tidak berwarna biru kehitaman lagi?" tanya Luka kepada wanita itu namun wanita itu telah hilang bersama angin yang berhembus, meninggalkan Megurine Luka yang terpaku dengan beribu pertanyaan dibenaknya.

_**Nightmare **_oleh Naoya Yuuki

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

_**Semi M**_.(untuk adegan penarikan jiwa)

Cerita sebelum Crimson Sacrifice tentang Megurine Luka dimasa lalu.

Langit telah menjadi sangat cerah sejak kemarin, karena badai yang baru saja berlalu. Namun suatu hari nanti atau dimasa depan badai pasti akan kembali, bahkan lebih dahsyat dari hari ini—mungkin, dan banyak orang yang percaya begitu. Dan semua itu hanya kau yang dapat menerimanya dengan santai atau terbawa arus badai dan tenggelam bersama arus kuatnya. Langit juga mencerminkan perasaan seseorang, saat dia sedih langit akan ikut sedih bersamanya membuatnya bebas menangis didalam hujan yang turun dari langit.

Di sudut kelas Megurine Luka tengah duduk menatap langit mengabaikan gurunya yang sedang mengajar di depan sana, baginya langit adalah sebuah inti dari kegiatannya. Dia melakukan apa yang harusnya tidak dilakukan oleh manusia setelah langit memberikannya tanda untuk bergerak dan mengakhiri badai yang ditimbulkannya bersama kepedihan orang lain didalamnya—kau mengerti?

Tanpa orang lain sadari, langit telah menitikkan setetes air entah dimana. Megurine Luka menutup kedua matanya merasakan sakit yang datang menusuk hatinya secara tiba-tiba, tanpa ia sadari dia telah menangis. Air itu membuka luka lamanya (yang tertutupi pasir, lalu dibilas dengan air hingga goresan itu terlihat kembali.)

"Lu-Luka-chan?" seseorang disebelahnya menepuk bahunya khawatir dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja menangis. "_S__e__-Sensei_! Luka-chan menangis _Sensei_!" teriaknya (sungguh, jangan urusi urusan orang lain jika kau tak tau penyebabnya).

Dengan refleks Luka bangun dari duduknya dan segera berlari meninggalkan kelas. Luka memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang mulai kembali menjadi berwarna biru kehitaman. "Jangan sekarang, _ugh_!" rintihnya kesakitan.

Tangannya telah sempurna menjadi biru kehitaman, Luka menatapnya lama kemudian sebuah tombak sabit muncul ditangan kanannya—senjata yang entah digunakan untuk membunuh atau hanya sebagai penambah aksesoris, senjata ini berbentuk seperti tombak hanya saja ujungnya bukanlah seperti tombak yang kebanyakan melainkan sebuah sabit besar. Luka memegang tombak sabit itu dengan kedua tangannya dengan bingung, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Biasanya hanya tangannya yang berubah warna ketika hujan, namun kali ini berbeda.

"Megurine Luka!" sebuah teriakan terdengar memanggil namanya, Luka memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat dan menatap orang itu dengan tajam. Warna matanya telah berubah menjadi merah. Orang yang memanggil namanya terkejut melihat gadis itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sepasang sayap hitam tumbuh ditubuhnya, dan Megurine Luka segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mengepakkan sayapnya terbang jauh dari sekolah menuju tetesan air hujan pertama yang menyentuh bumi.

ooo

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah toko buku, sayap gadis itu telah hilang mengalir bersama hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya tidak dengan warna tangannya. Dia berjalan ke arah toko buku itu, berdiam didepannya menunggu seseorang yang telah ditunjuk oleh tetes hujan pertama. Lingkaran sihir telah terbentuk sempurna dibawah kakinya pertanda bahwa orang itu sudah ada didekatnya, tepat didepan pintu toko buku itu. Dan ketika pintu itu dibuka, Luka segera memasukkan tangannya kedalam dada orang itu dan menarik tangannya kembali.

Dia menutup matanya, kembali menangis sama seperti saat dia menarik jiwa seorang wanita tak berdosa beberapa hari yang lalu. Megurine Luka masih menggenggam jiwa itu erat, menangis menyesal. Perlahan Luka melepas genggamannya dari jiwa itu, dia tersenyum—senyum tulus yang tidak dilihat oleh Megurine Luka.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Megurine Luka memeluk tubuhnya sendiri memberikan kehangatan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Air hujan masih terus mengguyur kota dengan deras, langit tidak membiarkan hari itu menjadi hari yang cerah. Perasaan pedih terus menghantui Megurine Luka, gadis itu terus menangis disepanjang perjalanannya entah kemana, dan hujan telah membuat seragam dan juga dirinya basah kuyup.

Gadis itu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya kakinya berhenti menapak, dia terdiam didalam hujan menatap jalan yang ia pijaki.

"Megurine… Luka…?"

Suara yang tak asing terdengar menggema ditelinganya, Luka mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tidak asing di depannya dari atas hingga bawah. Rambut yang berwarna emas, mata sayu yang terasa hangat. Ingatannya kembali pada saat itu—saat dia pertama sekali bertemu dengannya dan Luka tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi, Luka!" gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya, senyum yang membuat wajahnya merona merah.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?"

Lenka mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Luka, memayungi gadis itu dan memeluknya. "Ugh, jangan seenaknya berkata begitu, baka. Kau yang meninggalkan aku. Dan berkata 'bukankah kita sudah berjanji?' itu menyebalkan! Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu," Lenka mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku…" Luka terdiam didalam pelukan Kagamine Lenka.

"Ke-kenapa meminta maaf?" Lenka melepas pelukannya, tangan kirinya memegang wajah Luka dan memaksa gadis itu menatap dirinya. "Hei, jangan cengeng. Aku melihatmu menangis sepanjang jalan dan itu menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak cengeng…" Luka sedikit membantah kalimat Kagamine Lenka. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menangis…" Luka menggenggam tangan kiri gadis itu. "Aku seperti berusaha melupakan sesuatu hal yang menyedihkan, dan air mataku tiba-tiba keluar."

Lenka tersenyum. "Sudahlah, ayo ke rumahku. Kau basah kuyup," Lenka melepas pegangannya dari wajah Luka, matanya turun melihat tangan kanan Megurine Luka yang tidak berwarna biru kehitaman lagi. Penasaran dengan tangan Luka, Lenka mulai bertanya. "Tanganmu kenapa?"

Luka mengangkat tangan kanannya memperlihatkan tangan yang sudah tidak berwarna biru kehitaman itu, kemudian gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa tangan ini berubah, mungkin dia telah begini sejak aku lahir Lenka."

Lenka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tolong pegang payung ini," Lenka menyerahkan payung yang dipegangnya kepada Luka, lalu gadis itu menepuk pipi Megurine Luka dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau amnesia, baka?" tanyanya dengan geram.

Luka menggeleng. "Tidak, aku masih mengingat kejadian 14 tahun yang lalu, saat kita pertama bertemu."

"Iya! Saat itu tanganmu berwarna biru kehitaman, baka!" Lenka mulai sedikit frustasi.

Luka menatap Lenka dengan sedikit kaget, "Benarkah begitu? Baiklah."

"Heh. Apa maksudnya itu?" Lenka melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menempel pada wajah Megurine Luka, gadis itu menarik napas panjang lalu berbalik memunggungi Luka. "Sudahlah, ayo kita segera ke rumahku. Kalau terus berlama-lama di sini kita berdua bisa masuk angin."

Luka mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Eh, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan payungnya?"

Lenka menghela napas. "Pegang saja, baka. Payungi aku."

"Baiklah sayang."

"E-eh?! K-Kau bilang apa?"

"Sayang?"

"B-Baka! Jangan panggil aku dengan sayang sembarangan! L-Lagi pula ini tempat umum."

Luka kembali tersenyum melihat Lenka yang sudah memerah di depan sana. Mereka berdua berjalan ke rumah Lenka dengan menceritakan banyak hal—tepatnya Lenka yang menceritakan banyak hal sementara Luka hanya merespon dengan tertawa ataupun tersenyum, yang akan membuat Lenka berteriak 'baka' sepanjang jalan.

ooo

Sehelai handuk membungkus tubuh milik Kagamine Lenka, gadis berambut emas itu duduk di dekat Megurine Luka yang masih berpakaian basah, Kagamine Lenka membaca sebuah majalah yang baru saja dia beli. Megurine Luka yang berada disampingnya melirik kearah lain dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ne, Luka. Kenapa belum membuka bajumu?" tanya Lenka masih sambil membaca majalahnya.

"!" wajah Luka memanas bukan main karena pertanyaan dari Kagamine Lenka, membuka bajunya didepan seseorang bukanlah seorang Megurine Luka sejati.

"Luka, ayo buka bajumu. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus bertahan dengan baju basah begitu," Lenka menatap Luka sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah, kau ingin aku yang buka ya?" tangan Lenka mulai naik kekerah baju milik Megurine Luka, tangannya yang satu lagi menarik dasi sekolah milik gadis itu.

Luka dengan wajahnya yang malu-malu kucing sama sekali tidak menolak respon Lenka, dia malah menatap wajah itu lama. Perlahan tangannya bergerak mengelus wajah mulus Kagamine Lenka, Luka juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lenka membuat bibir mereka semakin berjarak tak aman. Lenka yang sudah merah padam segera menutup mulut Luka dan menolaknya sedikit sehingga membuat Luka terbaring diatas tempat tidur Lenka dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"K-Kau mesum!" teriaknya kecil berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh orang rumahnya—bagi Lenka menjaga suaranya agar tak terdengar adalah usaha yang sangat sulit dilakukannya apalagi di saat yang seperti sekarang ini.

Luka segera duduk, melepaskan dasinya dan membuka seragamnya yang basah terkena hujan. "Aku hanya perlu melepas seragam saja 'kan?" tanyanya.

Lenka menatapnya. "Kalau kau merasa tak nyaman dengan celana dalammu yang sudah basah, kau dapat membukanya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Luka memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kamar Lenka, dia melihat bahwa hujan telah berhenti. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah sedih. "Aku benci hujan."

"Ya, aku juga. Hujan itu membuat sekujur tubuhku basah dan lengket. Tapi aku suka melihatmu basah begitu."

Luka hanya diam, dia membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu, hujan itu adalah petunjuk kematian…"

"Petunjuk kematian?"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..."

ooo

Nightmare begitulah namanya—nama aslinya, kenapa hanya dia yang terlahir sebagai orang yang berbeda? Terkutuk katanya, ternodai katanya. Apa lagi? Dia juga malaikat, tetapi sayap putihnya ternodai saat dia lahir, tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Noda, kutukan, itulah maksudnya.

Katanya, "Jika aku membuat perjanjian berdarah, kutuklah aku, buat aku terus merasakan dunia kejam ini! Hingga suatu saat nanti aku memutuskan untuk menghilang!"

Lalu dia menghilang, dan kembali lagi, terus menerus begitu hingga dia memutuskan untuk kembali.

_**Nihgtmare End!**_

_**(Lanjut ke Crimson Sacrifice.)**_


End file.
